Rainy Days
by migaDbr
Summary: Only when rain doesn't let them train is when they can finally think about things other than soccer.


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANGEL DEAR! ❤**_ _ ** __**_ __

 _ **I'm late (a few years late, in fact), but here you go: a not-so-new, shiny, terrible and translated piece of Fudou doing the do! This is what you wanted, right? At least you wanted it about 6 months ago. I hope you still do.**_

 _ **Since I can't function at all without her when it comes to translating, this is also a birthday present from Heather. How generous of her to get you so many things, huh? Heather is just awesome.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough with the wordy stuff! I hope you'll like it, even if there's absolutely no reason why you should!**_

* * *

Mamoru Endou was not the only one in touch with people from the future. Everyone at Inazuma had already seen the adult—or young—selves of their friends, mates and relatives. Of course, Yuuto Kidou, former captain of Teikoku Academy's soccer team and current Raimon player, was no exception.

He searched, searched and searched, and finally found what he was searching for. A tall boy—rather, a man—with brown and messy hair, wearing an awfully flashy pink jacket and equally outstanding pistachio green pants, was sitting on a bench at the park, carelessly munching on an apple. Many a fellow would have placed their bets on a banana, but man does not live on potassium alone.

His eyes, grey and sharp, hid a soul that, although kind, was unwilling to show it was. Kidou got closer to that man as soon as he finished eating.

"Fudou…san," the young boy said. The man lazily looked in his general direction.

"Look whom we've got 'ere." Akio Fudou offered one of his cheeky smiles to the young boy who was once his rival. "Thought ya couldn't be missin' with so many brats runnin' free 'round 'ere lately. Though I must admit I doubt yer as much o' a pain as da rest."

"Well… Truth is… I need to ask a favour of you, Fudou…san." Kidou's voice cracked every time he had to use honorifics with Fudou. If he hadn't been wearing his goggles, the tic on his eyelid would have been dangerously obvious. "I hope you don't mind."

Fudou raised an eyebrow and lolled back on the bench, curious.

"Ya'll tell me. Though I dunno if I'll accept or not."

That evil smirk was still on Fudou's lips as Kidou gulped. He found it hard to talk.

"I would like you to… to…"

"I don't have all day, _Yuuto_." Fudou seemed awfully pleased with himself as Kidou's first name rolled out of his mouth.

Kidou blushed slightly and averted his eyes for a second—the kind of blush one gets when they put a dagger of shame across their chest. When he looked at his grown-up friend again, he blurted:

"I want you to take care of Haruna whilst I'm not here."

Fudou raised his eyebrow even higher, but the smirk disappeared from his face. Kidou continued:

"I will be gone for a few weeks and I want you to take care of Haruna on my behalf. Sakuma is coming with me and I cannot get hold of Genda. And given that people from your time are fighting that Fifth Sector Endou told me about… I think you are the only one left."

"Well, well~ Never thought ya'd come crawlin' ta me so I'd do somethin' like tha', though I see I'm yer _very last_ option. How impolite." Fudou clicked his tongue. Each click felt like a punch in the face.

"If I could ask someone else, I would, but you are my last hope. It won't be long; I promise. Please, Fudou…san."

"So, what do I get in return?" Fudou asked absent-mindedly.

"…I can't give you anything, but I need you." Kidou scowled. It was his particular way of begging.

Fudou sighed and shook his hand unwillingly as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, 'kay, wha'ev'r. I'll take care o' yer sis ta make up fer yer _brotherly negligence_."

Kidou, feeling strangely defeated, bowed as a way to say thanks, mumbling an almost inaudible 'thank you.'

And, just like that, Fudou turned into a babysitter.

* * *

"Fudou-san, Fudou-san!"

The young Haruna Otonashi ran towards her new childminder. The agreed time was almost over, and Fudou had had to take the girl everywhere in the meantime. Lunch, cinema or simple walks were just some of the plans a very happy Haruna had dragged a very apathetic Fudou into. He was sick and tired, but he couldn't help but think there was some charm to that little brat. Regardless of how odd the gazes of the people who knew him were when they saw him taking care of a little girl. Gazes that he returned with hatred, forcing everyone to look away.

"Fudou-san, tell me—are you married too, like Endou-san?"

Fudou squinted before answering.

"Can ya see any rings? Tch. …You should know I'm not a relationship guy, Haruna."

"But you're so nice deep inside! I'm sure many girls would like to date you!"

"…Shut yer trap."

Haruna smiled, pleased. Fudou's grumpy personality amused her a big deal.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Fudou…san."

Kidou had bowed, thanking his friend for his help. Haruna had hugged her protector before leaving, making the adult blush slightly and forcing him to let out one of his tongue clicks.

Fudou had been acting in an odd way during the last few weeks. Haruna's company had changed his attitude. When he was with her, he would act in a different way. For the first time, he had been trying to look less rude and shameless. He didn't enjoy too much the things the girl forced him to do, but her company didn't displease him either.

 _Nonsense_ , he thought as he lay down on his bed.

* * *

Something made him go to Raimon's grounds the day after.

He watched the team's training session, and many players were more wrapped up in him than in the game itself as Fudou talked to Endou. Most of all, they wondered why that man wouldn't stop calling their coach "Ernando" despite his many—and whiny—complaints. Especially, a boy called… Tsundere? Fudou couldn't quite remember. He didn't care much either.

Practice ended and he decided to look around the building where, ten years prior, he had stayed at during the FFI. He was surprised to see how much everything had changed. But his surprise increased even more when he saw a familiar face there.

"…Haru– Otonashi."

The woman was surprised to see him. She could recall seeing Fudou as an adult, but…

 _Since when is he so…?_ Otonashi wondered, blushing slightly but trying to appear casual.

Truth was that Haruna had grown splendidly. She had become a truly beautiful woman. But Fudou tried to not think much about it.

"Fudou-san! What are you doing here?" Otonashi asked.

"I came to take a look at the kids. I was curious."

"Ah, I see…"

Otonashi was hoping to hear he had come to see her. The memories were very faint, but just clear enough to be very fond of the man who had once taken care of her when she was still young. It had to have happened very recently, though, because those memories seemed to not have properly arrived in her mind just yet. It truly was hard to deal with such a situation.

"Long time no see, Otonashi."

"Aw, please quit that. Just call me Haruna!" She flashed a gentle smile at him. Fudou showed a little one in return and looked around.

"…So you work here."

Haruna nodded timidly. She found it hard to talk like a grown-up adult in front of him, somehow.

"Yes, I work as a teacher here at Rai–"

The sudden sound of a million drops colliding against a nearby window cut her short.

* * *

"I didn't know it was going to rain today…" Haruna said. They had walked to the front door together, and she had just stuck her hand out the door to make sure that drops were, indeed, falling. "I didn't bring an umbrella. We're going to get soaking wet…"

Fudou clicked his tongue and snorted before taking his jacket off and throwing it at Haruna's head with a cold 'use that and don't complain.' Even if Fudou couldn't see it, Haruna smiled. He still cared about her a lot. And, coming from such a cold person, that was a very warm feeling.

Haruna couldn't help but notice that the jacket smelt of him, and that made her shudder slightly. It felt safe, nice and comforting. She hurried to put it on.

"And what about you, Fudou-san?"

"I'll be fine. Hurry up and go."

Haruna stuttered.

"B-but I'll have to give you your jacket back…"

"Don't be stupid. There's plenty of time for that."

"I mean… What if… you come to my house? It should be better than just staying here… And you can just take your jacket with you when you leave."

Fudou was surprised and, even if he was wary, he ended up accepting the offer, albeit not without a fair amount of squinting. They both set off in a run: Haruna was trying to not get wet and Fudou was simply trying to keep up with her. He didn't really mind the rain. He had been through much worse stuff.

* * *

Haruna closed the door in a hurry, chuckling nervously as he looked at Fudou.

"It doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon… Do you want to stay here for a while?" Haruna asked.

"…Fine."

Haruna hung Fudou's wet jacket from the coat stand next to the door and headed towards the living room. She sat on the couch as Fudou looked around.

"It ain't half bad," he said, trying to be polite. Haruna smiled at the attempt, even if his tone hadn't been the best. It was actually one of the things she liked about him. She patted the couch, eloquently inviting him to sit down next to her. So he did. He was used to giving in to her demands.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"As you wish. It's your place," Fudou shrugged.

Uncomfortable silence.

Haruna stood up and came back a few minutes later with a bowl full of colourful button-shaped chocolates.

"Do you want some?"

"I guess. Although chocolate isn't really my thing."

They began to eat. A match between two crappy national teams filled the silence from the television's screen. Their hands found each other a couple of times in the bowl as they watched it, which made them both nervous.

Nervous and bothered.

Each rub, each touch, each gaze, each word; it was becoming increasingly clear for Haruna. And Fudou's lack of complaints did nothing but suggest that he felt the same.

She wanted him. She wanted to feel him again. His skin. His body. His lips.

And maybe, just maybe, something else.

And, in order to achieve that, she would take a risk.

* * *

Fudou was throwing chocolates in the air and catching them with his mouth. He didn't even have to open his eyes for that. He wasn't paying much attention to the match, anyway; he couldn't care less about those idiots. They didn't even know how to pass a ball properly. What a bunch of useless pieces of shit.

However, there was something in his mind. He was at Haruna's house. His protégée. She whom he had to tend to. His friend's sister, whom she promised to take care of. And, nonetheless, he felt so weird by her side. His heart beat faster than usual, which wouldn't usually happen to him even during the worst times. His coldness was evaporating. He felt a pressure on his chest. And, then, something surprised him.

When he was about to catch a chocolate with his mouth as he had been doing for a while, he realised it was taking way too long to fall.

 _There's no way I missed. I never miss. …It took me a while to learn, but I never miss now._

He opened a single eye. Haruna was lying on his chest, her face bright red. For a reason she couldn't even understand, she had grabbed the chocolate that was meant to fall in Fudou's mouth and she had eaten it. Fudou stared at her intently, but Haruna simply hid her face on his chest.

"…What are you supposed to be doing there?" Fudou asked, puzzled. He was glad to know the pressure on his chest wasn't something more complex, though. It was just a woman acting weird.

She couldn't figure out what she should answer to that. So she didn't.

She raised her head and looked at Fudou. She slowed moved closer to him and, before she could realise it, the boy she longed for was already breathing on her lips. He wrapped his muscular arms around her body.

"…Is this what you wanted, Haruna?"

Haruna couldn't stand it anymore and their lips melted into a long and tender kiss.

"A-Akio…"

But that wasn't enough.

* * *

Haruna slid her hands across her partner's chest, moving them down until they met with his crotch. She touched it gently before pulling his pants down. Fudou began to become tense. As soon as he got exposed, he removed Haruna's jacket too. She never took it off, as she always wore it.

It was already definitive. They were going to let everything they felt for each other, whatever that might be, run wild. They needn't words. They didn't want them for naught either. Their acts would speak by themselves.

They removed each other's shirts. Haruna revealed a much bigger chest than what the naked eye could see, while Akio's torso, as expected of a world-level athlete, was toned up and hard. His abs stood out among the rest due to how marked they were on his skin. When Haruna leant in to kiss him again, he undid her bra and threw it far away.

He laid the girl on the couch. Her shaky breathing told him she couldn't wait anymore. She was begging him with her eyes to end her torture. She wanted him. She wanted to make love to him like there was no tomorrow. And, if her brother were to find out, there would probably not be.

It was the first time for both of them, but only Haruna was worried about that. Akio knew perfectly what he wanted and how to get it. That girl who had changed him had turned into a woman, and he would make her his. He was planning to unleash himself completely and delete all those feelings from his self.

So, he removed his boxers and threw them next to Haruna's bra.

* * *

He pushed aside Haruna's underwear with a single finger. He didn't even bother removing it. And, without any kind of doubt or compassion, he stabbed his member inside her. The girl let out a loud scream as the man she loved dug through her. It had hurt. A lot. The blood covering them both was a good proof of that.

But she wanted more.

Akio grabbed the girl his entire soul longed for by the waist and began to move. Her reactions made him slow down his pace a bit. The girl's face began to change: the grimace of pain from the beginning ended up turning into a lusty expression, and when she started moaning and her insides began to coil around him, he knew she was ready.

He held her back and, without ever pulling out of her, he placed her against the back of the couch, lifting her legs, pressing his body against hers. He leant on her and, as he licked her chest, began to pound her violently, reaching deeper and deeper every time. Haruna couldn't stop moaning, shouting, screaming Akio's name; she never thought anything could feel so good.

Akio was feeling the same way, but he couldn't stoop so low. Haruna was really tight and he was pulsing violently inside of her. Having her body all to himself was an incredible feeling, but he wasn't going to moan like his partner. He did nothing but hold the sounds pleasure forced him to let out, be it by clenching his teeth, kissing Haruna or sucking her ever so big and perfectly round breasts.

Haruna had completed lost her senses. She had her eyes shut tight and was only secured to Akio's shoulders. Her body was literally in the air, pressed against the couch by Akio's athletic arms. She didn't want to do it, but between moan and moan she would beg him to not hold back, to be rougher with her. And he, as a good childminder, would obey without a word of complaint. In the end, she couldn't hold herself in anymore: Haruna moaned, shouted, screamed as she entered an almost heavenly state of ecstasy, flooding her partner's penis in love juices as she orgasmed. The warmth of the essences emanating from Haruna made Akio shiver. He knew he was ready to reach the climax just like his girl just did. He was ready to undo the connection that bound them and release it all, but Haruna held him. He understood the message.

Akio shot his cum into Haruna's pussy as deep as he could.

* * *

They ended up one on top of the other, kneeling down on the couch. The girl couldn't repress her needs to kiss the boy, and he responded as coldly as his mind, polluted with love, allowed him to.

But they didn't stop there. Haruna was totally bolted, eager to feel him more and more. He who had taken such good care of her. And she hoped that, likewise, he would enjoy himself with her too.

She laid him down on the couch and placed herself on top of him, leaving the part of her body that already belonged to Akio at his mouth's reach as he leant in, looking for her partner's throbbing penis. Haruna was visibly more sensitive than Akio, who, with an inhuman effort, repressed his need to moan, shout, scream due to the intense pleasure Haruna's tongue was bringing him.

Akio's tongue was slithering through every corner of Haruna's insides. He licked, sucked, bit. All in order to hear the loud moans the girl produced, which made him pulse inside his loved one's mouth. His fingers ran through the girl's skin, caressing her, seducing her, and, finally, digging into her rectus.

Her lips held the tip of Akio's penis, sucking on it softly. Her hands, meanwhile, touched the length of his member, rubbing him fondly and rhythmically, and always making sure to leave a short amount of time to massage the base, since her lover's body would shake in pleasure whenever she did. No one would have said it was the first time she pleased a man, but lust was teaching her everything she needed to know. Finally, she put his penis in her mouth, as deep as she could.

Both things occurred at the same time. Haruna's eyes watered and opened wide as she felt Akio's fingers inside her rectum. Akio shut his eyes tight and quickened his breathing as he came into contact with Haruna's hard palate. But both actions led to the same ending. Both lovers, partners in desire, in love, came violently in each other's mouths. None of them could restrain the thirst to drink the fruit of the other one's pleasure.

* * *

They kept going for hours. The storm wouldn't abate in the slightest. The strength of the storm seemed to grow as their lust grew too. Haruna didn't stop moaning, shouting, screaming Akio's name, in a more lascivious way each time, as she was penetrated sideways, bounced over his penis or his man dedicated himself to drinking the result of her orgasms. Akio would mumble every time he listened to Haruna's voice, and his body would get back its lost vigour as he felt how much she enjoyed his company. It's impossible to know how many times they made love. How to count them? By the number of orgasms? By the number of times he stuck it in her? By the number of different positions they used? Everything was too wild to realise it. There were more than a few times where Haruna reached the peak of pleasure repeated times in the same position, without Fudou ever breaking physical contact with her. Akio was excited enough to get hard again after an orgasm in a matter of seconds. And, when their strength finally wore out, in one last outburst of what was already a mixture of love, passion and sheer desire, yes, Akio moaned, shouted, screamed Haruna's name as he shot violently inside her.

The only thing they had left were their kisses, which didn't seem to have a specific end.

* * *

"Akio…" Haruna wailed, leaning on her boyfriend's chest. They were sitting on the couch, just like they had been seconds before they became one.

"…Tell me."

"I… F-Fudou… I love you."

"T-tch… Stop saying stupid things, Otonashi," Akio replied, brushing her hair softly as he blushed. He hadn't realised up until then, but she had waved her hair a bit. He liked it. And, for a brief moment, he thought those glasses on her head made her look really cute. He was also wondering how she could be completely naked and still keep them on.

 _Nonsense._

* * *

When the rained died down a bit, Fudou got ready to leave. Otonashi was still worried he would get wet, but the boy insisted that was nothing he couldn't handle. It wouldn't be the first time.

They didn't settle anything. They didn't kiss each other good-bye. They didn't even say a word about their unbridled afternoon of passion and lust. But what was there to say? Everything was clear. Even though she was too ashamed to mention it and his pride kept him from talking about such matters, they both knew what their situation was exactly. The fact was that they loved each other. Madly. Fervently. Passionately. Cosily, even. And, why not say so, with voluptuousness. But that was not something that they could let people know about.

After all, Fudou liked the whole 'staying alive' thing. And, even though he had become good friends with Kidou over the years… his sister was his sister.

Whom he had taken as his protégée.

* * *

"GAAAAAH! I'M GOING TO GET WEEEEET!"

Fudou heard good old Endou-chi screaming like a man possessed in the street as he ran up and down looking for a place to shelter from the cloudburst.

 _Heh… Endou and his nonsense._

That wasn't the only familiar voice he heard, although he wasn't able to identify the other one. Nonetheless, that one didn't sound nearly as cheerful as his former captain's. Not like he cared either.

Without losing any more time, Fudou broke into a run towards his house. After all, he had to take good care of that jacket.


End file.
